


̶d̶̶o̶̶n̶̶'̶̶t̶ be afraid

by moo_lan



Series: kAnoShiN [1]
Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Angst, Don't Have to Know Canon, M/M, kanoshin - Freeform, there are no tags with kagerou daze what do i do [panics]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moo_lan/pseuds/moo_lan
Summary: Shintaro really gets on Kano's nerves. How can one seem so completely disinterested and yet notice what others would ignore? It makes Kano want to punch him in the face. Maybe then, the guy would actually showsomething.Needless to say, he is quite surprised when he realizes that he feels the most comfortable in Shintaro's company.
Relationships: Enomoto Takane | Ene/Kokonose Haruka | Konoha, Kano Shuuya/Kisaragi Shintaro
Series: kAnoShiN [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676746
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	̶d̶̶o̶̶n̶̶'̶̶t̶ be afraid

**Author's Note:**

> it has come to my attention that there is a _severe_ lack of kanoshin fics, so i am here to fix that! prepare for an onslaught of oneshots! (angst mostly cause i realized i've only been writing fluff lately)
> 
> action takes place during the first arc of the manga
> 
> work inspired by so prompt's post on tumblr:  
> "Don't be afraid."

Stifling a sob that threatened to burst at any moment, Kano drew his legs closer, circling them with his arms. His room was dark and the air was stale, but he noticed none of it as his body was rocked by silent cries. 

It was when the tears started welling up and his vision turned blurry that the angry blaring of his alarm pierced the silence of his room; he violently wiped his tears away with the back of his hand and turned off the alarm, standing up shakily.

_Don’t be afraid._

Walking to his closet, he glanced at the mirror on its door and flinched away when he met his own eyes. Grimacing, Kano forced himself to look in the mirror. As usual, the smile shown by his ability was in place. As usual, nobody would notice the cracks in it.

He ignored the flip his stomach did when he glanced at the door leading out of the safety of his room.

_Don’t be afraid._

\---

Shintaro was starting to get on Kano’s nerves. Firstly, the boy appeared to be completely unfazed by the smile painted on the blonde’s face. Secondly, he seemed to notice _everything_ surrounding him, yet care about none of it.

Kano was seriously pissed off by this guy.

So pissed off, that he had actually forgotten his inner tumult in favour of thinking up ways of tormenting their newest Mekakushi Dan member. He grinned as an idea crossed his mind.

He sat down on the couch next to Shintaro, crossing his legs and facing the boy. He leaned forward conspiratorially.

“Say, Shintaro-kun,” he started, his smirk warning the other that he was planning something. “Have you ever kissed someone?” 

The blush that took over Shintaro’s features had been expected by the blonde. The flinch that followed, though, was not. Shintaro’s eyes were suddenly empty and haunted as images of red scarves, paper cranes and bright smiles flashed across his mind.

Having the boy become forlorn _hadn’t_ been Kano’s intention. It took him a couple of moments to realize what he’d said wrong and, when he did, his breath hitched and his eyes widened. The despair resumed its onslaught and breathing became once again difficult. His heart thudded violently as sweat started collecting in his palms.

_Don’t be afraid._

Muttering a vague excuse, Kano got off the couch and headed up the stairs to his room, not bothering to throw a glance back over his shoulder; not seeing the way Shintaro stared at his back as he left.

\---

Mary cheered from where she was standing at the front of the group, bouncing on the spot excitedly as the queue leading to the funpark’s famed roller coaster got shorter and shorter.

Kano was standing in the middle of the group, hands in his pockets and grin wide and (almost) sincere. His perpetual tumult of emotions had calmed down, excitement having temporarily taken over when a visit to the funpark had been proposed.

They soon reached the roller coaster and were strapped in, Mary squealing with excitement as it started going up, and up, and up.

Kano’s stomach was a small ball deep in his belly, but his grin was as wide as ever. 

The roller coaster _dropped_ and so did Kano’s stomach.

Shintaro screamed, loudly and unmanly, and Kano laughed, the knot in his stomach untying and leaving him relieved but excited as the roller coaster kept jerking up, and down, and left, and up, and Kano had lost track at some point, but he didn’t care because he was finally free from the roar of _feeling_ inside him.

When he got out of the roller coaster, his legs were shaky and he was laughing, giddy with leftover adrenaline. He met Shintaro’s eyes and he grinned, wide and sincere for the first time in a long while.

\---

They were walking back from the fun park, when Kano suddenly found himself next to Shintaro, who for once didn’t seem to be talking to Ene on his phone.

Shintaro was the one to break the silence:

“Y’know, it’s ok to be afraid,” he murmured, silent and serious, his eyes turned away from Shuuya’s face, although his attention was fully on the other boy.

It was as if someone had taken a hammer and brutally, tactlessly, shattered Kano’s beliefs, his mantra, and the cage he hadn’t realized he’d locked himself in.

“That’s rich, coming from a guy who screamed the entire roller coaster ride,” he laughed, but his eyes told Shintaro just how thankful he was, though unable to _say_ it.

Maybe he didn’t hate the guy after all, he decided as Shintaro shyly smiled at him and Shuuya replied with a wide, honest, grin.

However, he had no time to properly express his gratitude or say anything, **anything** , else; because that was when a white-haired boy showed up on the other side of the street and-

“...Konoha?” brokenly asked Ene.

-and everything went to hell.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first kagerou daze fanfic- feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
